


A Ship to Call My Own (On Hold)

by UnapologeticFangirlOfManyThings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is great 10/10, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, forget the maybe ha, lol no definitely implied Kirk/Spock, maybe implied kirk/spock, weird memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticFangirlOfManyThings/pseuds/UnapologeticFangirlOfManyThings
Summary: Kenra Ansel lived on a Federation shipwreck for the better part of her life. Being raised by someone who wasn't even remotely related to her was normal for her and she eventually learned to just roll with it. After she gets sick, however, her caretaker, who was extremely sick herself, can't help her after she falls into a coma. A distress signal is sent, and, for the first time in years, it's replied to by a ship called the Enterprise. Kenra is transported aboard and is to live on the ship for the next three years with the crew of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Kenra becomes a passenger aboard the Starship Enterprise

Brief Desc: Kenra is 5' 6", has midnight black hair kept in a braid falling to her mid-back, she has stunning blue eyes, prominent Vulcan ears, long and slender fingers, light skin, and freckles scattered across her face.

 

"Thank you for taking her."  
Those were the last words Kenra remembered hearing that night before they sent her up to.. Wherever she was. It was mostly a blur from there for the next couple days as she slipped in and out of consciousness. When she awoke on the third day, Kenra was a little sleep-bleary when she was met with an actual person. He noticed her movements and looked over to her, meeting her confused expression with a calming one. "Good Morning, I'm Doctor McCoy, and you're in the sickbay of the Enterprise." She shifted from her uncomfortable position to a slightly better one. "Am I?" Kenra attempted to ask; however, it came out as no more than a whisper. Two people walked into her room then, one in a yellow shirt and one in a blue. The one in yellow had blond hair and a confident smile when he strode over to her from the door. "Miss, this is Captain Kirk and his first officer, Spock." Dr. McCoy pointed out each of them and they greeted her. "Pleased to meet you. What's your name? The woman we picked you up from didn't give us one." Captain Kirk asked. After a moment of convincing her voice to work Kenra responded, "I'm Kenra. Nice to meet you, too, Captain." By this point the captain's gaze had been drawn to a stuffed bear lying on the floor and he picked it up. "Ms. Kenra, if I'm not mistaken, your diagnostics show you are part Vulcan. However it is quite obviously noted you are not fully Vulcan, but perhaps half like myself." The man in blue spoke up. /Spock/ Kenra made a mental note to remember his name. He sure looked Vulcan, but there were some human-like features. Kenra, on the other hand, only possessed the Vulcan ears and usually made an attempt to keep them covered.  
By now she realized Captain Kirk still held her precious stuffed bear and was studying it. "This is quite well taken care of. Very precious to you, I presume." Kirk handed her bear to her, which she held as if her life depended on it. "It was the first thing I ever owned. A gift from someone I haven't seen in years." Kenra explained, her voice returning. "I named him Pavel." She said in a quiet voice. McCoy, Kirk, and Spock all tensed up but tried to not make it obvious. McCoy stepped over to the captain and whispered something she couldn't hear, but Kirk could. "Jim, should we tell her?" Kirk shook his head and told him, "Bones, she just woke up. That's probably the last thing she wants to hear." He looked back at the girl staying passenger after she fell ill with a sickness her previous caretaker couldn't help with, but they could. She was fixing some of the flattened fur on the bear's head. /She's gonna know at some point../ Kirk thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find stuff out about Kenra and her past

The next day, Kenra was eating her lunch when the door opened and in stepped the man she knew as Captain Kirk and another man in a red shirt. She smiled at the pair as they walked over to the foot of her bed. "Kenra, there's someone I'd like you to meet. You didn't get to yesterday as he had other business to attend to. Miss Kenra, Mr. Montgomery Scott." He stepped aside so the man in the red shirt could step over to her. "Now, there's no need for such a formal introduction, captain. Lass, you can call me Scotty." He gave a genuine smile and stook out his hand. Kenra returned his smile and shook his hand, sitting up more than she had to listen to them talk to her. They talked about anything she wanted to and found this girl was extremely smart, besides having been orphaned at six and left to be raised by a survivor from the crash of her ship. She's 15 now, both her parents were half-Vulcans and had left Vulcan to explore space ("Kinda like Spock", she'd said) Kirk told her about Khan and how he'd died and talked about his family and briefly mentioned Tarsus IV before quickly changing topic. The three of them had no idea how much time had passed until Dr. McCoy tried to shoo Kirk and Scotty out of her makeshift quarters in the sickbay. "Aw, c'mon Bones, it's not that late!" Captain Ki- no, /Jim/, as he'd told her to call him, tried to reason with the doctor, to no avail. It was late enough, and Kenra needed rest. "I have two questions for you, /Bones/. One, why does Jim call you that? And two, when can I start moving around the ship and out of the sickbay?" Bones turned to her after finishing fiddling with her saline and painkillers. "One, long story. Not getting into it tonight. Two, I was thinking of letting you walk around starting tomorrow morning, if you're up to it?" She nodded vigorously before weariness set in and Kenra fell back into the mass of pillows behind her. "Night, Bones." The girl mumbled. Bones chuckled and replied "Goodnight, Kenra."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare and memories aren't the most helpful..

It was dark. It was raining. There was only one sliver of light coming from a hole in the ceiling. This was all Kenra could see. "Kenra" a voice called from the darkness. She spun around to find the source, only to be met with an inky black darkness in all directions. It called out again, "Kenra." This time, with a source. Walking out from the dark was a woman. She had long, black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and prominent Vulcan ears. "Mother?" The two walked towards each other slowly. When they reached touching distance Kenra's mother reached out to her, touching her face. She leaned into it, relishing the touch. "I love you, Kenra. Momma loves you very much and wants you to know that." As her mother spoke, the black reality shuddered and suddenly became her ship. There was panic aboard it, the emergency lights were on and suddenly Kenra was six years old back at the day of the crash. Amidst the panic, her mother had come and crouched down beside her. "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are the lights on?" Kenra's mother shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We're going to be fine. Now, hey, do you remember the lullaby I sang you?" She kept her daughter distracted as she knew the whole ship was doomed. Kenra didn't know this; she was just a child in the midst a sea of adults and her mother was planning on keeping it that way. Another three seconds of consciousness before she'd black out and wake up two days later to find her parents dead and the communications officer injured. However, as the ship hit the land of the planet and Kenra was thrown, she sat straight up in panic back on the Enterprise. Standing next to her was Spock. She took a deep breath and collapsed back onto the bed, landing in a mass of pillows. By then she realized she was crying. "How long have you been there, Spock?" Kenra asked, wiping her face dry. "Exactly 15 minutes. You were talking in your sleep and your vitals were above normal." Spock replied. "You mentioned your mother." Kenra looked over to Spock, meeting his eye. "Did I? What else did I say?" She moved her legs and sat up into a cross-legged position. Spock sat down at the edge of the bed and told her what he'd heard her say. "The day of the crash." Kenra whispered. She could feel the prick of tears come to her eyes, hot and stinging. Taking in a shaky breath, tears formed and fell quickly onto the blanket as memories of her parents flashed in her mind. The days she was allowed aboard the bridge, getting rare, indigenous plants from planets her father went to as presents, the day the ship's engines failed in orbit of a habitable planet and falling straight into the atmosphere and down to the ground, the exact moment she lost everything. Kenra was shaking now, painful memories resurfacing causing more tears to fall and breaths to turn into sobs. Spock moved closer and set a hand on her arm. "I know how it feels to lose a family member. If you want comfort, I doubt I am an adequate source, but I can do my best." Kenra leaned forward into Spock's shoulder and let herself cry for an amount of time immeasurable to her. When she'd finally calmed down, Bones had just walked in. "What the--" was all he had managed to get out before Spock stared him down while still keeping Kenra where she was. "Do you want some water, Kenra?" She nodded, keeping her head on his shoulder a moment longer then lifting it off so he could retrieve the drink in question. "Long night, then?" Bones asked her. "Mmph" was the given reply. "You still up for a ship tour later?" He smiled sympathetically at her as Spock returned. Kenra nodded, taking the cup from Spock and slowly drinking it. "Alright. Three hours from now good for you?" She gave a thumbs up while still drinking. "Then it's settled."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of the Enterprise brings on a few startling revelations

At the appointed time Bones gave Kenra for her tour of the ship, he was back, and her awake enough to function. "I don't want a walker or crutches or anything. If I can't walk by myself, then I want you to help me." Kenra stated as she pulled the covers down. With some help from Bones, she was able to slide off the bed and stand on the cool floor. Dressed in white standard sickbay clothing, she tentatively took a step. Then a couple more. Kenra made it to the door before long, with Bones cheering her on the whole way. He stood by her side as they walked from the sickbay down the corridor, Kenra feeling stronger with every step, and Bones' smile grow with them. About halfway to the bridge, she stopped to lean against one of the walls. "This is exhausting." She stated, flashing a smile at Bones. "Are you ready to go back to the sickbay?" He asked. When the girl shook her head, he set his arm out for her to grab onto as they continued on. After a couple more minutes, an idea popped into Kenra's head. She smiled as she regaled her idea, "I want to go to the bridge and show Jim I'm walking." Bones looked at her in surprise. The bridge was still a small ways away and he wasn't sure she could make it that long. "Are you sure?" He expressed his concern, only to be met with a determinated look. "I'm positive. It'd really surprise the Captain." She chuckled and the pair kept walking, occasionally passing a crew member or two who usually smiled at her. They were almost at the bridge when Bones stopped and pulled out his communicator. When Kenra shot him a confused glance, he only winked at her and began talking into it. "McCoy to bridge." he stated. "Bridge. Go ahead Dr. McCoy." a woman responded. "I'll be coming onto the bridge in just a few minutes. Tell Jim to be expecting me. McCoy out." He put away the device and turned to Kenra. "Only so he has a little context." Bones whispered. As they reached the door to the bridge, he let go of her arm. "Wait here for just a minute. I'll come right back and get you once I've done some cryptic explaining." He winked again and walked through the door and onto the bridge. "Something wrong, Bones?" Jim asked him as he entered the room. He shook his head and replied, "No, no. I just thought you'd wanted to see this, or rather, someone else did." When Jim stood up, Bones motioned for him to sit back down. "Just a second." He turned and left Jim completely bewildered for about a minute before the doors opened again and in walked Kenra followed by Bones. She was walking completely on her own, no help at all. Kenra looked at the Captain and started to walk towards him. "You're walking." Jim said in amazement. "Yeah, and you're breathing. Nice observation, Captain." She replied, smiling the whole way as she continued her path over. "This is exhausting." She laughed as she finally reached him, still followed by Bones. Jim steadied her before she fell, setting his hands on her upper arms as she stumbled. Kenra looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on an empty seat. "Who's supposed to be there?" She motioned to the chair at one of the navigation panels. Jim went somber and dropped his gaze. "I suppose you'd have to know at some point, but I really didn't want it to be now." He mumbled. "What do you mean? Just tell me." She said quietly. Jim took a deep breath, looked up to meet her eyes, her questioning eyes that were so blue they rivaled both the sky and the ocean itself. "The empty seat belonged to a sadly late member of our crew. He died a few months ago and we haven't the heart to replace him. He was way too young for his untimely death; he was only a couple years older than you," he bit his lip and continued, "His name was Pavel Chekov." He whispered. Kenra's eyes widened. Pavel. The boy she met once when she was three and he was 5. Her first memory and her first gift, the stuffed bear he gave her. Tears sprung to her eyes again, falling before she could will them to stop. "Pavel Chekov" she breathed. No, that couldn't be right, she would have heard about it. Back on the wreck, they weren't able to send transmissions, but they could certainly get them in. "The first kid I knew. He stayed on my ship for several weeks during my birthday. Our parents were good friends." Kenra remembered. More tears fell, so many there was no way she could calm herself down. She let out a small sob and looked up at Jim. "We were like brother and sister." She choked out. Jim pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers. Bones walked up behind her and set a hand on her back. "We didn't want you to know like this." He told her. Some people on the bridge had turned to watch the scene unfolding, but when Jim glared at them they immediately turned back to their work. Kenra sniffled a couple times, crying into his chest. "Let's get you to somewhere more comfortable, hm? So you can sit down." When she nodded, the two separated. "Do you want to spend the night in my quarters? It's quieter in there than in the sickbay, so long as Bones doesn't mind." Bones shrugged his shoulders and told Kenra, "It's up to you. I'd just bring a couple things over for you if you want to stay in there." She sniffed again and nodded her head, still crying. Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked through the door and off the bridge. The three walked in silence for a while before reaching the Captain's Quarters. The door slid open and they walked in. Kenra made her way over to the bed after slipping out from under Jim's arm. She set herself down on the bed, laying back so she faced the ceiling. It looked like it was going to be another long night for Kenra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I just realized the chapters keep getting longer


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a summary for this one, so just go with it

Tears slipped down her face for hours, even when she thought she couldn't cry anymore. Kenra was curled up on Captain Kirk's bed under at least two blankets. Jim himself stayed with her for a few hours, even drifting off into sleep for a while before he was called back to the bridge. Kenra, on the other hand, stayed awake the whole time thinking about Chekov. He was gone, and there was nothing she could've done. Bones had come in to check on her twice before he went to his quarters to sleep. He'd brought her stuffed bear, who she now held tightly to her chest. She was alone. Her parents were dead, so was he. She had made acquaintances with the crew and Captain, but that wasn't the same. No one understood what it felt like to loose everything once, be given even the smallest shimmer of hope, and have it taken away again. Eventually, exhaustion tipped her over the edge and she slipped into a dreamless slumber.  
A few hours later, pain supplied itself as a waking mechanism causing Kenra's eyes to push open groggily. She groaned and sat up, putting a hand to her lower abdomen to try and diminish the fiery, tingling sensation. After taking one of the blankets and wrapping it around her shoulders, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and slid off it. Stumbling her way over to a door on the wall opposite the bed, it slid open to reveal a bathroom. Kenra dropped the blanket and poked her head inside to make sure nobody was in there so she wasn't invading their privacy. When it was apparent the room was empty, she stepped inside. A set of two sinks and a mirror was set up on the wall to the right of the door. A shower sat opposite and a toilet on the left wall and upon entering, another door sat parallel to this one on the wall across from her. She looked over at the mirror, almost startled by her reflection. Her pale face was red and blotchy from crying and dark circles could be seen under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and it seemed as if her normally bright blue eyes had grown darker after recent events. Her white, short sleeved top and ankle length white pants made her look like something out of a horror movie. A sharp pain reminded Kenra of the current problem, so she backtracked out of the bathroom, wrapped the blanket around herself again and headed towards the other door to the right wall from the bed. When that one opened, Kenra stepped into the hallway and quietly walked down through the halls, looking at different maps to find her way to the med bay. After avoiding people for most of the way, she half tiptoed into the main area of the med bay and over to a woman in a blue dress. When the woman turned around, she seemed startled upon seeing Kenra but quickly regained her composure and smiled at her. "What do you need, sweetie?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Do you know where Dr. McCoy is?" Kenra responded, answering one question with another. "I can call him back here, if you want me to." The woman told her. Kenra nodded her head, and the woman turned to pick a communicator up from the table behind her. As she spoke with McCoy, Kenra looked around, studying the med bay while she waited. A few minutes later, the doors opened again and Bones appeared in the doorway. As soon as he saw Kenra, he smiled and came over to her. "Glad to see you're up. Did you need something?" He set his and on her shoulder. "Pain meds, if you have any." She adjusted the blanket around her and sighed, trying to keep herself warm. "I've got some. Come with me." Bones turned and walked over to a counter that had several different bottles and vials on it. Kenra followed, looking over the counter top with curiosity. He picked up a bottle, opened it, and poured out three small, red pills. "These stop pain for 3 days so you should be in good shape after these. She took the pills from the doctor and swallowed each one. "Um, I'd like to make a request, even though I know you're not really the person to talk to for this." Bones raised an eyebrow, but motioned for her to continue. "Could I get some different clothes? Something that doesn't make me look like I'm from a horror movie?" Kenra laughed and gestured to her current outfit. Bones smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Hey, by the way, Jim's planning something. I don't know what, but he told me to ask you to stay in his room until he comes to get you, so.." he shrugged. "Okay. Could you take me back there? I don't remember where it is." She replied. He nodded and led her back down the winding hallway she'd come down from the Captain's Quarters. "I have no idea when he's coming to get you so just be aware, kiddo." Bones told Kenra when they got to the room. She smiled and nodded, then walked into Jim's room. The door shut behind her and Kenra was left in silence. That's when she noticed a set of folded clothes on the bed. She walked over and looked at them. A pair of black dress pants, a pale yellow dress shirt, a black suit jacket and a black matching tie. /Definitely too big for me, so this must be for Jim./ She thought. Just then, Spock came through the bathroom door, stopping when he saw Kenra. "Oh, hi Spock." She glanced over at him then moved over to the head of the bed. She unraveled herself from the blanket and set it right in front of the pillows. "Did you set this out for Jim? It's nice." Kenra commented with a smile. Spock shook himself out of his trance and responded, "Yes, I did, as for some reason my captain is unable to dress himself appropriately for certain situations." Kenra smiled and couldn't stop herself from giggling. Spock's shot her a confused look which caused her to giggle more. She got herself under control long enough to ask him, "'My captain'? Are you two dating by chance? I mean, yeah it's logical to set out clothes for him, but that's not necessarily something you get to know about your colleagues." By the time she'd finished speaking, Spock was blushing a prominent shade of green and refusing to look at her. He took a breath and carefully responded, "Yes, Jim and I are engaged in a relationship. We have been for exactly six months, four days, eleven hours, and twenty-five minutes." Kenra let out a laugh then smiled at the half-Vulcan who seemed even more embarrassed. "Aw, Spock, don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute you two are dating. You guys would be a great couple." She told him. "Now, hey, without spoiling it, could you give me some information as to what the heck is going on?" Kenra persuaded. Spock only shook his head. "I cannot give you the information you seek as I, too, have not been told anything." She sighed then asked, "Hey, those replicator things that make food; can they make other stuff like clothes, too?" Spock thought a moment, then nodded. "Cool." She told him before walking over to the one in Jim's room and typing in what she wanted to wear. If this was a formal occasion, she wanted to look formal too.  
After a few minutes of convincing and waiting, the replicator made a dinging noise and a stack of clothes had appeared. Kenra took them out and laid them down beside the ones Spock set out for Kirk. A pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, a black tuxedo jacket, and a pair of black, open-toed high heels. Spock had left the room, so Kenra quickly got changed, finding everything fit perfectly. Then she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair into a bun with one strand of hair hanging on either side of her face. She then walked back into Jim's room to wait for him to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the "longer chapter each time" trend continues! Hey guys, sorry for the gap in between chapters, I had stuff going in, and a small bout of writer's block, but here's chapter 5! More interaction with Bones and Spock! Yay! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can with school, but for now have this one.


	6. Author's Note & Story Update

Hello all! I know you're probably wondering where the next chapter is and the answer is: Definitely not this. As of right now I am stuck in an all-around mental block. Basically, I'm having issues coming up with anything that I like after I write them down. I feel bad about not updating more often but I just can't right now. I hope you guys understand. As for the story, for now it's going to be on hold. I promise to come back to it, though. But for now, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
